lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony B. Sharp
Introducing the first ever Singing Lalaloopsy! Harmony B. Sharp is a special Lalaloopsy that can sing, tell jokes, play games, and even dance! She comes with a stand that holds her while you play with her, but she will act without it too. Harmony comes with 6 hair accessories that can snap into her head. Each activates a different song for Harmony to sing. Her pet acts as a shaker. She comes with a clear bag that one can put her hair accessories into for safe keeping. Personality Harmony just adores the spotlight! She loves when everyone's attention is on her and she can show off her skills and talents. Sometimes she may mess up when she practices or sings a song, but she always manages to laugh it off with a wide smile and cheery disposition. Harmony is also somewhat cheeky and loves to tell jokes to others. She can sing the sweetest of songs, and also the silliest! Appearance Harmony is a fair skinned girl with black button eyes and eyelashes and a small music note-shaped beauty mark below her left eye. Her cheeks are a pastel pink. Harmony's hair is a deep pink color with curled strands of hair flaring out on both sides going around and straight cut bangs with two single strands of bangs curling inward. She has a cowlick on the top of her head. Harmony has multiple pieces of hair that can be attached to her head. There is a red bow with hair curled in loops, a single curled pigtail with a small blue bubble ornament, a row of gold stars with many curly pieces of hair, and two small pink bows with long noddle-like curls of hair. Usually on her head she wears a black top hat with blue band and bow. Harmony wears a blue and pink outfit consisting of a sparkly bright blue dress with a sparkly two-layer skirt with smooth pink ruffled lining. Around her chest is a velvet red bow. The sleeves of her dress match her skirt. She also has on orange leggings with white polkadots and ruffled lining. Her socks are blue, matching her dress, along with black Mary Janes with dark magenta bows on top. Pet Harmony's pet is a golden cat with a clump of spiked orange hair. It has plain black button eyes, dark pink nose and open mouth. He has rosy pink cheeks and pale pink inner ear coloring. Her cat wears a black bowtie with a white dickey collar. It stands on its hind legs. Home Harmony is normally seen on a big pink and gold stage with red curtains and blue areas on the top of the stage with golden designs all over them. Her stage has multiple steps, any where to put her stand and a small blue one for her kitty. She usually has a small board next to the stage for her to write down what she plans to perform. The trees in her part of land are filled with musical notes, piano keys, and ribbons. Merchandise *Harmony B. Sharp Full Size Doll *Harmony B. Sharp Series #9 Miniature Trivia *Harmony has Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises hairstyle, making her the third doll with it. Her hair almost matches the color of Charlotte Charades', who is the second doll with the hairstyle. *Harmony is the first "idol" type Lalaloopsy to be released. *Harmony's leggings are painted on, making her one of the very few Lalaloopsies with clothes that are unable to be removed. *Harmony's favorite food to eat are drumsticks, as she says in one of her jokes. *Due to being mechanic, Harmony cannot be played with like normal Lalaloopsies. Gallery Poster-Harmony.jpg harmony in box.jpg Mini Harmony Box.jpg Harmony B. Sharp.jpg|Curly Tails Harmony Harmony B. Sharp Looped Tail.jpg|Looped Tails Harmony Harmony B Sharp Pigtail.jpg|Pig Tail Harmony Harmony B. Sharp House.jpg Harmony B Sharp.jpg harmony interactive.png Harmony's Cat.PNG|Her pet. Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hairstyle: Short Flare Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Activity Doll Category:Birthday: March Category:Pet: Domestic